Crimson vs Blue
by TheGoodOne1998
Summary: So what if command decide to send two female solider to Blood Gulch also this is my first story so expect some problems NOTE: adopted by redbird711
1. Chapter 1

AN: this take place between season 1 and 2

In the atmosphere above Blood Gulch a UNSC carrier on the bridge a Captain is taking to two female Spartan one who armour is a blood red the other that armour is ultramarine blue.

"OK Spartan Matoi (the redone) and Kiryuin (the blue one) you will station at Blood Gulch for the last parts of your training and you will report to the hanger in one hour you are dismissed."

"Yes sir" both Spartans shouted.

As the both Spartans walk in to their share room as both took off their helmets with both looking similar with black hair and deep blue eyes but there is some difference between the two with one in red armour having red highlight in her hair while the other have page boy style.

"So sis what your option of this reassignment?" Asked the blue to the red one.

"Satsuki this is crap as we being sent to another out post after 2 years and they are sending us to another out post." as Satsuki looked at her with a disapproving look.

"Ryūko calm down we hopeful be ship out so to help human defend itself." As Ryūko fumed.

"OK sis. Look I going to take shower so I can be fresh when go to this Blood Gulch." As Ryūko walk off have a shower as Satsuki look at the report about the disappearance of Freelancer Agent Texas at Blood Gulch when a solider called command about needing immediate reinforcements.

An hour later

In the hanger the captain and both Spartans where standing by two Pelicans.

"Good luck to both of you." as the captain saluted.

"Yes sir." As both Spartan saluted and got on to the pelicans which then took off and when down to plane below.


	2. Chapter 2: the reds and blues

**AN: I hope I got the personality of the reds and blues**

Blood Gulch was a wide canyon which at both ends laid a base one for the reds and one for the blues

 **At the red base in Blood Gulch**

"Up and at it ladies! Front and centre, on the double!" As Sarge (in red armour) the leader of red team looked at the other members, one in maroon armour (Simmons), one in orange armour (Grif) and the other in pink armour (Donut)

"Today we getting a new member of red team and for the first time it is a lady!" shouted Sarge.

"So what we are getting a girl on red team." Said Grif

"Yes now shut up dirt bag. So are the blues are getting a new member and from what I heard they are sisters." Said Sarge.

"let me guess that they have some bad blood between" asked the maroon one.

"Yes, Simmons they don't get on and that great." Answers Sarge.

Just red team in front a pelican landed and a Spartan in blood red armour.

"Red team I would like to meet the new member of red team Ryūko Matoi." Said Sarge.

"Yes that my name. so I stuck with group of dumbasses." As she walked over red team. "Oh and try anything perverted and you will regret it.

"Why are you reminded of Tex and it not just because you're a girl." Grif said with Ryūko responding with cracking her knuckles.

"Oh by the way why is your armour pink, pink guy?" Ryūko asked the guy in pink armour.

"Bitch it light red not pink and the name Donut, Matoi." As donut replied to Ryūko.

"Ryūko call me Ryūko because being called Matoi all the time would be madding" Ryūko asked.

"Ok, Matoi." Donut replied which was then followed up

"OK Ryūko I agree for two reason first Ryūko sound cooler and secondly angering women is a bad idea." Sarge said 

**Meanwhile at blue base**

Outside the blue base 3 soldier in aqua, cobalt and blue where standing waiting for the pelican containing their new solder.

"So when is this new soldier arriving." The aqua soldier asked

"Tucker, you asked that 5 minutes ago" said the soldier in cobalt

"Come on Church at least you got a body" tucker rebuttal

"That was probably the worst rebuttal I have ever heard." Church said

"Look, look Church flying metal birds!" shouted the blue one.

"What is it Caboose!" as Church shouted as he had a look up in the sky through the sniper rifle. "well there are the pelicans." As two Pelicans where heading towards Blood Gulch.

Then one of the two pelicans came over and landed at blue base and open up revealing a Spartan in ultramarine blue armour.

"so is this Blood Gulch's blue base?" the ultramarine soldier asked

"yes and I'm the leader of blue team my name is church and aqua one in Private tucker." Church said.

"Yo!" said tucker.

"And finally our friend over there in blue, that's Caboose. Or O'Malley, or whatever the hell he's callin' himself."

"So he goes by two names. Well I might just introduce myself my names is Satsuki Kiryuin."

"Why did you introduce me last church?" Caboose asks

"Because I wanted to introduce blue team in the order of command. Though we did have two other members who was the AI called Sheila in the tank but she is damaged and out of action and unless you're a mechanic she not coming back in to action and the other is agent tex." Church said.

"Sorry I not a mechanic and by the way, why is their two grave outside?" Satsuki ask

"One the grave was for that scary freelancer lady and the other one for church!" caboose shouted.

Satsuki looked over to church with the look of confusion as church was said to be deceased.

"Let me explain. First the freelancer was agent Tex and second I somehow after I was killed by Caboose I became ghost and possessing the Reds' Spanish-speaking robot, Lopez but I'm use my armour." Church explained.

"Agent Tex, I have met her a year or so ago but it was just because my little sister got in to a fight with her but I drag her way before tex could kill her. My sister is a bit of a hot head and loves to get in to fights. Also what that"

As loud Tejano music from the M12 LRV (warthog, puma, whatever other names it has you chose) was heard heading towards blue base with a pink and orange soldier running behind it

"Can you turn this shit down!" as Ryūko shouted over the music.

"Sorry without Lopez we cannot do anything mechanical!" shout Sarge

"Sir we are coming up to the blue base." Said Simmons


	3. up for Adoption

I'm sorry but i'm puting this stroy up for adoption


End file.
